Hero
by imnotinsane13
Summary: Ehh... RoyXOCXGreed... Dont like, dun read! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Meet Claire**

**Imnotinsane13: yep, I'ma trying FMA again! Don't own any character but my own…**

_I'm just a step away… I'm just a breath away… Losin' my faith today… Fallin' off the edge today…_

"Why is it that whenever I get the craziest idea to go along with whatever plans that you have, I ALWAYS END UP IN TROUBLE, MUSTANG!" Claire 'Icy Kiss' Shibuya yells at the 'famous' Flame Alchemist. He smirks, "Because you always manage to get caught, Lieutenant. Now your punishment is to read through and write a report of these documents…"He pats the papers, smirking. The woman growls and slumps behind the huge piles of paperwork in front of her, "I hate you…" "Better get started! Or you'll be here all night…" Mustang laughs as he walks away. Claire smirks and yells at him, "You know you'll have to put your signature on every single one of these, right?" He doesn't respond, but when he closes the door to his office, she hears a loud groan and random yelling.

Claire sighs and sits down, "Well, I'd better get started…" She pulls the first document down, "Hm? Isaac McDougal? 'The Freezing Alchemist…'" She reads. Claire gets lost in the document until someone yells, "HI CLAIRE!" "Waagh!" She yells and falls back, scattering the papers, "Dammit Maes!" "That's Colonel Maes to you!" The man laughs and helps her up. "…. You're still an ass… Now help me pick these papers up…" "Wow, these are a lot…" Maes says, "Roy giving you a hard time again?" Claire groans, "You don't know the half of it…" He helps her re-stack the papers. "Well, then how about a drink?" Maes says, grinning. "… Heh, sorry sir, but at this rate, I'm gonna be at this all night…" she says, looking at the papers. "Aw, you know Roy'll just get one of his other subordinates to do it! Come on!" Maes says. "I don't know…" Claire says, leaning against the desk. Maes gets an evil look on his face and walks to Roy's office, "Hey there, Roy-Boy! I'm gonna steal Claire, here! We have some urgent business to discuss! Mostly about Gracia being a few weeks pregnant!" Roy just stares at Hughes as said idiot drags a shocked Claire out of the office. "I still can't believe you did that…" Claire says, walking with Maes to the nearest bar. He smiles and pulls her into said bar, "Come on! You know he's gonna follow you!" Claire rolls her eyes, "Yeah, right. The only thing a ladies man like Mustang sees in me is another notch in his bed post…"

Little does Claire know that Mustang is following them secretly, in the shadows. When they walk into the bar, he slides in and sits in the back. He hears what she had said about her being another notch in his bedpost and he glooms over a little. '_Dammit… She hates me!' _he thinks, _'I've tried so damn hard to keep office romances down… mainly because Havoc's girl-crazy and then SHE shows up out of nowhere!'_Mustang sighs as his head hits the table with a loud THUD. Lately in Central, there's been a rash of attacks. A few men have been burned badly, all in the same way and they all have one thing in common… All of them went on one date with Claire. The police and military officials have no idea who's been doing it or how other than the use of alchemy. Little does anybody know that Mustang himself was part of it….

_'Love sucks…'_ Mustang thinks as he downs his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Hahaha….**

**Imnotinsane13: Thanks to **

**Chibimillo**

**For the review!**

* * *

_I am just a man… Not superhuman…I'm not superhuman… someone save me from the hate…_

* * *

Claire writes out a report at her desk about mid-day. She puts her signature at the end and sighs, contently, "Finally!" She leans back in her seat, smiling, "Yes! I'm free tomorrow!" "Hey, Lt. Shibuya…" She sits straight to see Mustang in front of her desk. Claire frowns a little as she says, boredly, "Yes, Mustang?" He looks at her then bows a little, "Would you like to have dinner sometime?" Claire's eyes widen and she falls backwards in her seat, knocking herself out. "S-Shibuya!" He yells, kneeling by her.

* * *

At the infirmary… Claire sits up, gasping, "Waagh!" "Well, you're finally awake…" She hears and looks up, "Oh… Hello, Hawkeye…" Riza smiles softly and hands Claire her folded uniform, "What happened? Mustang sure isn't telling any of us…" Claire looks down, "Well…" "Claire! It's great to see that you're alive and well!" Jean Havoc walks into the infirmary, smiling and holding a bouquet of roses. He hands them to her and Claire smiles a little, "Thanks, Jean… You're sweet…" Claire's polite because out of the others… He's the only one to have asked her out other than Mustang despite the 'anti-office romancing law' set by Mustang, so she had to say no... But… since Mustang had asked her out… could that mean that the law was cancelled? She smiles and looks up at Havoc, "Jean… Would you like to go out on a date with me?" "Yes! Of course, I would Miss Shibuya!" Havoc answers, eagerly. Elsewhere, Mustang feels a chill through the air.

(Short one, Sorry)


End file.
